Of Things That Happened After
by sweetdixie.17
Summary: Causing no little amount of chaos and hilarity, Riley Moore travels through Middle Earth and beyond, striking a well-placed fear into the hearts of the rulers whose realms she visits. A continuation of my story 'So Not Happening'. Just for a bit of fun, on my part.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to "So Not Happening". Hopefully this story will turn out better than the first! It begins where we left off, of course.**

* * *

"You're quiet today, little sister.', Elrohir grinned from where he sat behind me.

"Well no one plans a murder out loud.', I muttered underneath my breath— jokingly, of course.

"Are you alright, Riley?', he asked gently.

We had stayed for one week after Aragorn's coronation as King of Gondor before leaving with the group of Rohirrim that were escorting Théoden's body back to the mounds outside of Edoras to be buried. Led by the new king of Rohan, Éomer, we had managed to put Minas Tirith at least ten miles behind us in the past hour. I, being the horrible horsewoman that I am, had been persuaded to ride with Elrohir lest I slow the group down.

"Yes, I'm fine.', I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Just tired, I guess."

"Perhaps it is too soon for you to be up and about.', he said worriedly. "We should turn around... Minas Tirith is only a few miles away."

"Hey!', I yelped. "I'm not _that_ kind of tired."

He hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking back to what had happened almost two months ago.

"I'm fine.', I assured him. "I've been alright for how many weeks now?"

"But what if there is a relapse?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wasn't sick, Elrohir, I was just... out of it for awhile."

"No, you were fading.', Elladan corrected from the right, sarcasm tinging his voice. "We cannot help but be worried, _penneth_. We almost lost you."

"But you didn't!', I huffed. "And I only said I was a little tired! I'm positive that I can't get a 'relapse' of fading, you guys!"

"Alright, alright.', the twins chuckled.

"But you must promise to tell us if you begin to feel sick.', Elrohir chided, crooking a finger at me in warning.

"Okay.', I shrugged.

"Oi! You are falling behind, my lords!', Éomer called from up ahead, a rare smile making him look less fierce than usual.

"We cannot have that can we?', Elladan shouted back laughingly, gently nudging his mount into a steady trot in order to catch up with the blonde king. Elrohir smirked, following his example.

"Come, Riley!', he laughed when he noticed how I had tightly shut my eyes. "The horse is not even galloping yet and you are afraid?"

"I'm... not the best when it comes to riding.', I admitted with a small moan, pressing myself further against Elrohir. He laughed, wrapping his left arm firmly around me as he grasped the reins with his right hand.

"Then it is a good tidings for you that we will only be riding for two weeks.', he smiled. "Once we reach Edoras, we will meet with Arwen's escort and then return to Minas Tirith. And I believe... that perhaps many of the elves will be on foot.', he added with a knowing wink.

"Wonderful.', I sighed. "I can't wait."

"It would seem that Éowyn's good spirits have faltered slightly.', Elladan acknowledged lightly a few minutes later, sending me a small grin as he changed the subject.

"It would appear so.', I smirked back, glancing at Éomer from the corner of my eye. "Do you think he knows about Faramir and Éowyn?', I asked in a low voice.

"I do not think so, yet I believe he suspects something.', he replied in a whisper.

"Plotting again?', Elrohir snickered, making us both jump.

"Us?', I smirked. "Nope! Not at all!"

* * *

"Rielásse!', Elrohir whispered against my hair. "Wake up! The Golden Hall has come into sight!"

I blinked the sleepiness away and gave a yawn, trying to stretch my muscles as best as one could atop a horse. The two weeks had passed faster than I had thought they would, with little or no incident— if you do not count the night that the twins slipped frogs into my bedroll, that is.

"Do you think the escort will be there already?', I inquired, covering my mouth as another yawn split my face.

"Nay!', he laughed. "It will take them at least another week until they arrive."

"Oh.', I mourned glumly.

"Not to worry though!', he chirped. "We shall have plenty to do keep you from becoming bored."

"Like?"

"Such as fulfilling a promise.', said Elladan. "I believe we said we would teach you about _fëar_?"

"You've already taught me.', I mumbled. "I'm constantly terrified of finding another reptile among my things now."

"Nay!', Elrohir chortled. "We are not speaking of fear, but rather _fëar_ , which is the plural for _fëa_."

"Way to make yourself look like an idiot, Riley.', I harrumphed with a wry grin. "I feel like I should have known that."

"Which is exactly why we are here to teach you!', they said in unison.

"Yay! I get to deal with both of you at the same time!', I applauded with a wry grimace.

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic.', Elladan smirked.

"Whoop de doo?', I tried again.

"That was scarcely any better.', Elrohir sighed.

* * *

"Can you feel it yet?"

"No. What I feel is that I am sitting on a bunch of sharp pebbles.', I retorted grumpily.

Elrohir pinched the bridge of his nose while he took several calming breaths.

"You must concentrate, Riley."

"I'm trying!', I squeaked.

"Close your eyes like I told you.', he said sternly. "You do not see a _fëa_ with your physical senses, but rather your mental ones. Try to find me again."

I scrunched my forehead as I tried to follow his odd instructions.

"Are you to the left?', I guessed randomly.

"You are trying too hard."

 _First I'm not trying hard enough, and now I'm trying to hard?! And they say females have trouble making up their minds..._

"Then are you to the right?"

"Wrong. Both times."

My eyes popped open to stare at my brother, who was standing directly in front of me.

"How come I can talk to trees and animals but I can't sense them?', I wailed. "I can't sense anything!"

"It will come with time.', he murmured, tousling my hair. "It may simply take some practice and hard work." Elrohir eyed for a long moment. "Would you rather speak of other things for today?"

I nodded miserably. Elladan and Elrohir had taken it upon themselves to teach me about how the elven _fëa_ could search out the lives of those around it, but so far I hadn't been able to 'sense' anything!

"Do you know what a bond is?', my brother asked, interrupting my train of thought.

 _Um... a spy with a license to kill?_

"No...?', I answered instead.

"A bond is something that connects us to other elves. For example, there are bonds of friendship, bonds of matrimony, and familial bonds. The last of the three is how Elladan, Arwen, Ada, and I can understand each other so well, and it was created naturally at the times of our births. The relation we have with you, Riley, is slightly different however. Because you have been adopted into our family, we had to build a bond ourselves in order to establish a connection with you."

"Erm... 'kay?"

"I am not making an sense to you, am I?', groaned Elrohir. He sat in the grass beside me, lying there in thoughtful contemplation before turning back to me.

"Have you ever noticed how Elladan and I seem to be able to gauge your moods better than others?"

I slowly nodded.

"That would be because of the sibling bond that we share with you. You may not have realized it, but your spirit is connected to ours in such a way that we can feel any strong emotions that you yourself feel."

"So... you can feel what I feel?"

"If the emotion is strong enough, then yes. It is still a rather weak link that connects us, but the more time we spend together, the stronger it grows."

"Weird.', I said, crinkling my nose. "What if I get sick? Can you tell when that happens?"

"We can also sense if ones health is deteriorating, yes.', he nodded. "Which is how we knew something was wrong while we were on the corsair ship."

"Is a 'sibling' bond how you and Elladan say the same thing at the same time?"

"Yes!', he laughed. "Though our bond is stronger than most because we are twins."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Weird."

Elladan suddenly appeared, looking slightly out of breath.

"They're here!', he beamed.

"Who?', Elrohir asked densely, even though it was quite obvious that Elladan meant the escort of Arwen.

"So much for reading each other's mind.', I groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Things will even up soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Simply a filler chapter to get us to the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn.**

 **Many thanks to those who have reviewed and followed this story already, including...**

 **Jessfairy88**

 **sweetheartcat5**

 **XxGoldenTiger16xX**

 **KEZZ 1**

 **Imamc**

 **Me And Not You 1001**

 **The better twin**

* * *

" _Mae govannen, penneth_! _Said pent tol ennie lehai o el_. ', I heard Celeborn laugh before he caught me up from behind and twirled me around in a high arc.

" _Daerada!_ ', I squeaked as I recognized the voice.

"Hello _ilfrith_!', he grinned, setting me down gently and spinning me around to face him. "Care to tell us how these odd stories we have heard have come into being?"

"Uh... vivid imaginations?', I offered with a wry grin.

He gave a low chuckle, squeezing me tight in an embrace of familial welcome.

"I believe I am also entitled to embracing my granddaughter, _meleth_? You cannot have her all to yourself!"

I stood on my tip toes, peering over Celeborn's shoulder to see Galadriel smirking in our direction.

"Grandaughter?', I heard someone huff. "You are _entitled_ to embrace your _grandaughter_? If anyone should have the right to do so, it should be _me_ — her _ada_!"

"Silence!', Celeborn shouted back, grasping me and tugging me behind him. "I share my _niel_ with no one!"

"Hardy-har-har!', I said, picking up on the teasing tone the entire conversation had taken. "You guys are hilarious."

"Why is it that everyone always fights over Riley?', Elladan sighed dramatically as he appeared with his twin in tow. "They _never_ fight over us!"

"Why would we ever fight over you?', Celeborn teased, wrinkling his nose in mock-disgust.

While Celeborn was distracted by his grandson, Elrohir winked at me and nodded to the my left. I took it as a signal, looking over in the direction he had motioned to.

"Ada!', I shouted gleefully, all but flinging myself into his outstretched arms.

"What is this evil tiding?', my grandfather moaned, earning him a small glower from his wife, which he obviously ignored. "My Riley chooses someone else over her poor old _daerada_?"

"Hey!', I managed to splutter amid the laughter. "I can't be in a million places at once!"

"Indeed!', he chuckled. "Though I believe you have others other than your family who wish to greet you again."

I hummed in agreement, finally leaving my foster father's firm hug to take in those around me.

Arwen was smirking, looking like a female version of the twins, and behind her stood several well-known figures from Rivendell and Lóthlorien, as well as some who I did not recognize.

Glorfindel was standing beside Lindir and Erestor, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Hello, Lady Rielásse!', he greeted. "I have not seen such an amusing scene unfold as this one has in quite awhile."

"Make that never.', Erestor snorted.

"Oh come!', Elrond snipped. "We are not always the boring rulers we seem to be!"

"As you have clearly proven.', Lindir chortled.

The sound of excited whimpers made several elves scoot hastily out of the way as a grey blur sped past them.

"Look out!', someone shouted moments before I was knocked to the ground by a bundle of writhing movement.

"Ouch!', I moaned, slowly sitting up to find my lap full of dog, or rather, Duke.

"What the heck you crazy dog?', I laughed, rubbing him behind the ears as he did a funny little dance of excitement around me. "Hey!', I yelped as he licked inside my ear, pushing him off of me hastily. The twins were howling with laughter as they watched my protests.

"Wet willy!', they bellowed, holding their stomachs as they laughed.

"I'm regretting ever teaching you two that.', I sighed.

"What is this... wet willy?', Arwen inquired curiously.

"I will show you...', Elrohir offered with a toothy smile, drawing closer to his sister as he licked his pinky.

"Nay!', she laughed. "I would rather draw my own conclusions."

* * *

"Care for a song, Lindir?', I grinned.

"I would rather perish.', he huffed in response, rolling his eyes. The large escort of Arwen had gathered into one of the main halls of Edoras, and I was surrounded by those who I had grown to love and care for.

"Too bad!', I said in a sing-song voice. "You are immortal."

"I pity you, my lord.', Éomer said with a smirk as he appeared behind me. "For you have to share the Undying Lands with Lady Rielásse!"

"May the Valar save us all!', Lindir moaned theatrically.

"Oh come on!', I protested. "I cannot be as bad as you guys are making me out to be!"

"It is not the voice, my lady, it is the song!', Lindir retorted.

Éomer gaped at him for a moment.

"I believe that we shall get along quite well!', Rohan's king quipped. "For I said the exact same thing!"

"Did you now?', the elf said, raising an eyebrow. "And pray tell what songs were foisted upon you?"

"Something odd... singing vegetables, I believe."

"Then we have been subjected to the same tortuous tunes!', Lindir laughed.

"Oh pickle chips!', I sniffed. "You two just can't appreciate good music when you hear it!"

"Do not even begin, my lady!', the bard warned, wagging a finger in my face. "We do not need you singing about 'cheeseburgers' or 'Barbara Manatees'."

The odd words rolled off of Lindir's tongue in such a hilarious way that I cracked a grin at the both of them before waltzing off to find someone who actually appreciated the infamous songs of Larry the Cucumber.

"Rielásse!"

" _Oof_!', I breathed as an unidentified object flew through the air and tackled me.

"What the— Faelas?', I groaned as I recognized my friend from Lóthlorien. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You're okay!', she managed to gasp out before she squeezed me tightly. "I was so afraid that you were going to die!"

"Great.', I muttered underneath my breath. "I have an overly attached elf for a friend!"

Her blonde head popped up to stare at me worriedly.

"I thought you liked having a close friend?"

"I do! But I mean you are literally overly attached!" I squirmed underneath her to prove my point.

"Faelas! Get up, _pîn gwathel_! You are sitting on the lady's granddaughter!"

I peered up from underneath my eyelashes at the elf who held a close resemblance to Faelas.

"Rúmil?"

"Aye, 'tis me.', he smiled. "Though I'm afraid that Faelas and I are the only ones who have come; Haldir and Orophin have remained in the Golden Wood in order to protect our borders.

"Mmh.', I acknowledged before turning my attention back to the elf atop of me. "Faelas! Would you _please_ get off of me?!"

"Oh!', she exclaimed, standing up quickly. " _Díheno enni, mellon nin_!"

I gave a small nod and breathed deeply as the weight was removed from my stomach. Rúmil offered me a hand up, but before I could accept Elladan's laughing face appeared above me.

" _Penneth_? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Have you ever noticed how it just sits up there?"

My brother turned his head to squint up.

"What sits up there?"

"The ceiling, duh!"

He chuckled, giving me a hand up.

"I believe I fell right into your trap, sister.', he grinned.

"Only fair after what you and Elrohir put me through over the past weeks.', I replied with a saucy grin as I dusted off my tunic.

* * *

We rested for a week in Edoras before the escort was once more assembled (with Éomer and Éowyn added to the mix of course) and we left for the two month journey back to Minas Tirith for *squee!* Arwen and Aragorn's wedding!

Aside from a few pranks that were pulled on Arwen by the twins— I'm not even going to _tell_ you what they did to _me_ — the return trip went smoothly. I grew closer to Ada and my grandparents (not to mention my siblings) and as I did not have to ride a horse this go-around I enjoyed the trip much more than I thought I would. I also learned more about bonds and _fëar_ in the two months I spent in the twin's company, though part of the credit for my studies go to Elrond and Celeborn, who both insisted on helping me along.

"I wonder...', Elrohir began as the gates of the city appeared. "...if Aragorn realizes that you are going to be related to him yet."

I wrinkled my nose in thought for a moment before I finally understood what my sibling was saying.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him! Mwa ha ha ha ha!', I cackled evilly, rubbing my hands together gleefully.

" _Penneth_!', Celeborn shouted grumpily from up ahead. "What have I told you about that laugh?"

I gulped.

"Do I need to make good on my threat to send you to a healer?', he said seriously, though I could tell he was teasing by the small smirk he was wearing.

"I'm not insane, _daerada_!', I howled back, much to the amusement of the elves. "I'm simply special!"

"That's debatable.', Elladan snorted, earning him a glare from my direction.

* * *

 _ **Guide...**_

 _Mae govannen, penneth! Said pent tol ennie lehai o el.—_ Well met, little one! Strange tales have come to my ears concerning you.

 _Daerada—_ grandfather

 _ilfrith—_ dear heart

 _meleth—_ love

 _ada—_ daddy

 _niel—_ granddaughter

 _pîn gwathel—_ little sister

 _Díheno enni, mellon nin!—_ Forgive me, my friend!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while! I would give an excuse, but I don't have one so... yeah.

Many thanks to...

Imamc

Me And Not You 1001

Narylfiel-fire branded

Jessfairy88

KEZZ 1

The better twin

cectheday

LilactheDryad

BlooRose

Nightfeather18

Reiluna

Thanks for being patient!

xXx

"Why is everyone staring at us?', I asked in a low voice as I walked beside the twins through the crowded streets of Gondor, Duke panting at my side.

"Because we are incredibly beautiful?', Elrohir offered with a laugh.

"Pft.', I scoffed laughingly. "They've already seenus... it must be that all of Rivendell and most of Lóthlorien have accompanied us back."

"Yes.', he said, pretending to be serious. "That would do it."

"Oh!', Elladan suddenly exclaimed as he began to dig through his satchel. "I forgot to give this to you before we entered the city. Ada wanted you to wear it.', he added sheepishly.

"What is this?" I frowned, turning the wrapped parcel over carefully. He snatched it back and uncovered it with a grand flourish.

"It is you circlet.', Elrohir smirked. "Is it not obvious?"

"That I can see, but why am I supposed to wear it?"

"You are a noblewoman, remember?', he chuckled.

"Don't remind me."

"You should not worry— it isn't as heavy as it looks.', Elladan smiled as he referred to the thin piece of jewelry, gently smoothing my hair into place before setting the metal adornment gingerly atop my head.

"Uh-hu. Sure it isn't.', I mumbled as I resisted the urge to throw the thing as far away as possible; it was already beginning to itch.

"Now you look like a true daughter of Elrond!', chirped Elrohir. Taking note of my sour face he laughed softly. "You will soon get used to it, Riley."

"I don't know about th—" I didn't finish my sentence as I felt the weight of the circlet disappear from my head. "Where the heck did it go?', I struggled, giving the twins an accusing look.

"It would appear that a woodland sprite had decided to play thief.', Elrohir grimaced, pointing upwards.

"Oh, you poor dear!', someone sang out from that direction. "They have begun turning you into a stuffy lady already have they? Whatever shall we do without our fun lovingtinwë?"

"I don't know where you are you cheeky elf, but I'm going to need that back before Ada has a fit!', I called back, a wide smile splitting my face.

I squealed and fell into Elladan as Legolas leapt down beside me, the elf having been somehow tucked away above our heads.

"I thought you did not wish to wear such frivolous things?', he smirked, waving the stolen item under my nose and snatching it back whenever I tried to reach for it.

I stuck my tongue out at him, catching the circlet as it was finally tossed to me.

"I don't. It's pretty... but I don't think I will wear it all of the time."

"How's Aragorn?', interrupted Elladan, who had not stopped smiling goofily since his friend appeared from above.

"He is more anxious than I have seen him before, but he is in good health.', the Woodland Prince replied with a snigger. "I do not believe he has stopped pacing since the three of you left."

"Nervous Nelly.', I laughed. "Where is the old man anyway?"

"Do not let Arwen hear you say that.', Elladan whispered conspiratorially, darting his eyes around in a show of mock fearfulness. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shove, which he returned with twice the force, almost knocking me to the ground.

"He is waiting in the Citadel— his councilors insisted that he stay there and let the escort come to him.', Legolas explained lowly. "Our friend is chomping at the bit to see his beloved."

"Ick. Politeness.', I sniffed. "Always standing in the ways of love."

Legolas laughed loudly.

"You truly haven't changed one bit have you?', he smiled. "That is good news indeed."

xXx

"Do I have to wear this?', I asked from behind the screen that had been placed strategically to block me from view.

"Is there something wrong with it?', Ada asked, a smile in his voice as he listened to the seamstresses fuss over the dark green fabric that apparently 'brought out my eyes'.

"Not really. It's just... stuffy.', I complained, wriggling away from the pins that were starting to come uncomfortably close to my body.

"You will be back in your much loved 'sweatpants' before you know it.', he called back.

"I am soooo glad you thought to bring those.', I responded with a grin. "I was about to go mad in all these dresses I have had to wear."

"Indeed.', he replied dryly.

It was kinda awkward to have Elrond behind the screen as he was. The way things were set up in the small room reminded me of the time my dad had taken me bra shopping— which had been one of the more mortifying experiences in my life. I choked back a laugh at the thought: the situations were nowhere near the same. Well, except for the questions regarding the fit. Though that was noticeably less weird since Elrond was asking about a dress and not a... well, you know.

"So when is the wedding again? The calendars here still confuse me.', I inquired, yelping as the cool metal of a pin pierced my skin. The seamstress gave me an apologetic look but did not pause in her work as she continued to temporarily baste the fabric together.

"In three days time.', he hummed.

"Picklebreath. These fittings are really starting to eat at me.', I grimaced to myself as another needle nicked at me, drawing a small drop of blood.

"Are you alright? You have grown quiet,penneth."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

He chuckled as he heard the women beg me to be still.

"You will have less fittings if you would actually allow the seamstresses near you.', he teased, though his voice held a small amount of sternness.

xXx

"Arwen!', I gasped as I caught sight of my sister.

"Mani naa ta?', she asked shakily. "Is there something wrong? Oh! I knew this dress was not going to fit right!Mavwenwhat are we going to do?"

Galadriel, who was helping arrange my foster sister's hair, sent me a half-amused, half-frustrated smile, a look that subtly told me she had been trying to calm Arwen all morning.

"The dress is fine.', I explained hurriedly. "You are truly a sight to behold."

She worried her lip for a few seconds before giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, little one.', she sighed. "I have no idea what is wrong with me! I have waited for this for decades and now I am balking at the idea!"

"Well... do you love Aragorn?"

"Yes.', she huffed, offended that I had suggested otherwise.

"Then there is nothing to worry about.', I smiled.

"If only it were that simple.', Arwen mumbled, twisting her hands nervously.

"I think your problem is that you refuse toletit be simple.', Galadriel chided. "You are overcomplicating things,niel."

"I suppose.', my sister replied slowly, though she still twisted her hands in a nervous motion.

"Good! Let's get this show on the road!', I laughed. "If it helps, Arwen, I think Aragorn is more nervous than you are."

xXx

The wedding of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen was definitely not one that would soon be forgotten. The people of Gondor had crowded the streets of Minas Tirith, and delegates from other providences had come to see the famous couple. The cheers that had arisen as they were finally wed were deafening, and many elves (including myself) were cursed with ringing ears for several hours after that.

"Quite the wedding, hm? Though it was a bit too elvish for my dwarfish tastes.', a gravelly voice noted.

I jumped, giving the grey bearded dwarf who had appeared beside me a dirty look. He gave a deep laugh at my startled expression.

"This is the lass you spoke of, Gimli? She is an elf and I still snuck up on her! Though I suppose she is better than the son of that pompous Elf King!', he roared, holding his stomach as he guffawed loudly.

"Gimli?', I squealed, running over and giving the ginger haired dwarf a large squeeze. "I haven't seen you all week!"

"That was no fault of mine!', he harrumphed in a slightly disgruntled tone, apparently uncomfortable with being hugged in front of the crowd who had gathered for the wedding feast. "You were hidden away from almost everyone. I can see by all this frippery that they were trying to turn you into a lady... fat lot of good it will do them."

"Ha ha, very funny.', I said, rolling my eyes. "But what I want to know is who the heck is that?"

"My father, Gloin.', he huffed. "And I would rather he not see me being hugged to death by an elven maiden. I will never hear the end of this one."

"Oh, pish posh.', I grumbled. "You would think that it's not 'proper' for me to hug anyone in public."

"Well lassie..."

"Don't even say it!', I groaned. "I've heard enough from Boromir as it is!"

"Alright, lass.', he chuckled.

I chatted with Gimli and his father for several minutes before I left them to their large tankards of ales and went to find someone else to bother.

Aragorn and Arwen were out— I can be considerate when I want to. Not to mention that Arwen is really scary when she wants to be.

The hobbits and Gandalf were surrounded by a group of those who wished to hear the tale of their journeys, Elrond was busy with a large group of distinguished looking people, and the twins had disappeared. So that left... Legolas.

I grinned and bounced away to find the Woodland elf.

I found him in the midst of a large group of ladies, shifting uncomfortably beside Glorfindel.

"Legolas? What the heck are you doing?"

"I am being mobbed.', he whispered dramatically, keeping his voice low enough that only an elf would hear.

"Poor you!', I laughed before glancing at the other elf in the group. "It looks like Glorfindel is eating the attention up."

"He would be the only one.', Legolas huffed.

The Balrog slayer winked at me, giving me a wide grin as I wove through the throng of women.

"Why are there so... many of them?', I panted as I finally reached them.

"Who are you?', one of the ladies sniffed disdainfully, turning her nose up at me. "The foul woman who has tossed decorum to the wind?"

I opened my mouth to ask her who exactlyshewas, but I hadn't even gotten a word out before my foster father's advisor had stepped in as referee.

"She is the daughter of Elrond.', Glorfindel chirped as he took another sip of wine from his cup, unfazed by the apparent dislike that was being directed towards me.

"And also my wife!', Legolas quickly added, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. Glorfindel choked, spluttering on his drink as he gazed at the Woodland elf with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?! I am—"

"My wife.', he insisted, grinning at me through clenched teeth. "Play along.', he hissed, giving me a sharp look.

I gave a painfully tight smile, gripping his arm so hard that he winced and tried to subtly pry my vice-like grip off of his arm.

xXx

I sent a sharp elbow into Legolas ribs as soon as the crowd of women had dispersed, bowling him over.

"Out of all the things you could have done!', I fumed. "What kind of stunt was that?! Are you nuts?!"

"No.', he sighed from his spot on the floor.

"Then what the heck was that!?"

"I would also like to know!', Glorfindel smirked.

"Thatwas self-preservation.', the guilty party grumbled, rubbing his now bruised side.

"And you protect yourself by throwing me to the lions?"

"They are hardly lions. Just several... husband-seekers.', he defended.

"Yet they looked like they wanted to bite my head off!"

"Imagine what they would have done to me!"

"I'm tempted to go and tell them that you lied!"

"So then it's not true?"

We both stopped glowering at one another long enough to eye Glorfindel.

"Is what not true?"

"That you are married."

"NO!', I howled. "Absolutely not!"

"I'm not having this conversation.', Legolas mumbled, moving to leave.

"And why not?', Glorfindel asked, grabbing the elf by the arm and hauling him back.

Legolas didn't have time to speak before I had turned and glared at him.

"Don't think I'll forget about this!', I growled. "I am FULLY blaming you for every repercussion that follows this! And so help me, if my brothers find out...', I trailed off, throwing another scowl in his direction before stalking off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I was updating my other stories and then school kinda got in the way for a while. But I'm back, and hopefully I'll update again soon!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Jessfairy88**

 **The better twin**

 **ColdOnePaul**

 **Imamc**

 **sweetheartcat5**

 **Guest**

 **prettydemoness**

 **KEZZ 1**

 **nadaus . severine . 2110**

 **Me And Not You 1001**

 **LilactheDryad**

 **Narylfiel**

 **ElvithienAranel**

* * *

Games. Everyone knows at least one party game, right? I'm sure everyone also knows what charades are, at least, most people do. I can't say for those in Middle Earth, but I think they have a rudimentary understanding of how to play. I mean, I HAVE been playing the game for the past HOUR trying to get the twins to understand me.

They thought it hilarious at first, but when they realized that I really COULDN'T speak, they brought in the big guns. In other words Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel.

But the 'wise' beings of Middle Earth ran into a slight problem: they had no idea what had happened! It should have been simple to find out, seeing as how Galadriel is one heck of a psychic grandmother, but even she didn't know what was going on because I didn't know myself!

"She is in perfect health!', Ada frowned, glancing worriedly my way. "Are you sure you have no idea what has happened?"

I shook my head, giving a silent sigh.

"Do you remember anything of last night?"

 _Uh... nothing past the incident with Glorfindel and Blondie._

"Call Glorfindel and Legolas.', Galadriel ordered, sending me an amused smile.

 _Noooo! Don't do_ ** _that_**

She gave me a look. No, she gave me _the look._ The look that your mom gives you that says 'clean something or flee.'

"Don't argue, _penneth_. Whatever happened between the three of you couldn't possibly be worse than whatever has happened to your voice."

"I sense a story!', Elladan grinned. "Something you want to tell us, Rielásse?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, making his smirk widen.

* * *

 **The Night Before...**

"Well that was entertaining.', Glorfindel snorted, sipping on the wine that had been passed to him.

Legolas glared at him, rubbing his bruised side with a small wince. The injury was minor, and would would most likely disappear before morning, but it still ached at the moment.

"She has rather sharp elbows.', he muttered aloud.

"And a sharp tongue.', Glorfindel added with a grin.

"That too."

They stood in silence before he noticed the direction Glorfindel was staring in. He felt his eyes widen considerably at the sight that met his eyes.

"Should we do something?', he queried nervously, shifting on his feet slightly.

"I believe the twins have things well under control."

"Control?! They are giving her _Dorwinion wine_!"

"Gandalf is within three feet of them. If the twins manage to get her drunk, Elrond will take care of things."

"Elrond is busy."

"And you are overthinking things, _mellon nin._ "

"They are going to make her _drunk_."

"Yes. It will be a most amusing sight, don't you think?"

"Glorfindel!"

* * *

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Was that a rhetorical question, or do you wish for me to answer you?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes, watching as his brother handed Riley another glass of wine. His sister looked to be partially inebriated already, her cheeks flushed as she giggled for no apparent reason.

"Ada will not be happy."

"Ada will not find out."

"We are in the MIDDLE of a LARGE room of PEOPLE and ELVES. Of course he will find out!', Elrohir retorted, ever the voice of reason in his brother's schemes.

"Then we should take her outside."

"That is most likely the worst idea you have had yet. Honestly Elladan!"

* * *

" _We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end!"_

 _"Cause we are the champions! Of the WORLD!"_

"Well this is a sight to behold.', Elladan sniggered, watching as Riley tried to stay on her feet as she twirled through the crowd, dancing and singing loudly as she went, waving a sloshing cup of wine through the air.

"Ada is going to kill us!', Elrohir groaned, rubbing his forehead as he followed his sister through the masses of people, trying not to lose sight of the brunette.

"Valar help us!', they heard someone exclaim. "She is a singing _drunk_!"

"I am not drunk, you loopy elf!" Riley's affronted voice carried over the wind. "I haven't had anything to drink but grape juice!"

"Oh? And who told you it was grape juice?"

The twins grinned at one another as Lindir continued to ask Riley questions.

"The twins, of course!"

"I would ask if you believed them, but that would seem rather pointless, seeing the state you're in."

"State? What state? Are we in Texas?"

"Er... I suppose. Yes, yes we are.', the heard the bard stammer confusedly.

 _"All my ex's live in Texas! And Texas is the place I would love to be! But all my ex's—"_

"Never mind.', Linder sighed. "We are not in Texas."

"Aww!', she whined. "Where are we then?"

"We are in Gondor."

"Gondor's no fun! All boring manners and stuff! Can't we go somewhere else?"

" _We_ are going to see Gandalf before you offend the locals."

"Gandalf?', Riley slurred. "Why do we need to see Gandalf? Isn't he that grumpy guy with the scary eyebrows?"

The only response from Lindir was another sigh as he dragged her through the streets back towards the Citadel, leaving the twins behind.

"Should we follow them?"

"Lindir will take care of her. I do not want to be anywhere nearby when Ada finds out.', Elladan chuckled. "We cannot be blamed if we are not in the vicinity, yes?"

"No.', Elrohir groaned. "Riley told Lindir who gave her 'grape juice' remember?"

Elladan paled slightly.

"We need to find her, don't we?', he sighed.

"Yes. Lindir will only be able to keep her distracted for so long. If she isn't already passed out, already.', Elrohir reminded. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were to happen, considering how many cups you handed her."

"This wasn't a good idea, was it?"

"Were you not listening to _anything_ I told you an hour ago?!"

* * *

 **Side Note: Okay, I know you guys are excited at the prospect of Riley actually BEING in a relationship, but as of now, that is still a long ways in the future. She is too young and immature at the moment for a serious relationship, so I'm going to play around with my character and let her broaden her horizons, I guess— let her grow, and mature a bit before we get into anything. I want to take this slow so I don't booger it up, m'kay? Once again, thank you so much for sticking with this story! Y'all amaze me! When I first started writing I didn't expect to get any reviews or followers yet here we are: in the sequel of So Not Happening! And it's all because of the encouragement you guys gave me! So thank you very, very much!**

 **Oh! And can anyone guess why Riley can't speak? ;-D I would love to hear your thoughts!  
**


End file.
